


The End Of Love

by Big_God



Series: The End Of Love [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Norse Mythology
Genre: Asgard, Death, Depression, F/M, Fiction, Forced Marriage, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, Inspired by Music, Love/Hate, Strong Female Characters, To Hell With It, Why Did I Write This?, Work Of My Imagination
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 08:51:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15239799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Big_God/pseuds/Big_God
Summary: My first work here about Sigyn and her strong character. This has a little to do with Norse mythology and Marvel Comics. I only borrowed characters from there so I don't own any of them. The plot is a work of my imagination. Enjoy :)





	The End Of Love

Redemancy (n.) the act of loving the one who loves you; a love returned in full

I always loved walking, running and riding through the fields of Vanaheim. It was a beautiful day. The sun was gently caressing my skin and the wind was playing with my curls, throwing them around. I was walking through the golden field towards the edge of the forest where my fiance Theoric was waiting for me. I could see him from the distance. Tall, muscular man with dark brown hair was leaning against the tree. He was older than me which was visible from the greys in his well-groomed beard. He grinned at me and I ran into his arms and hugged him tightly. He kissed me at the top of my head.  
''I missed you.'' I murmur in his chest.  
''I missed you too.'' He inhaled deeply. I raised my head to look at his steel-blue eyes which were filled with worry.  
''Something's wrong.'' I give him a serious look. He caressed my cheek and smiled.  
''It's nothing, I just have to go away again. Odin is sending me to patrol Asgard's southern board.''  
''Can't he send someone else from the Crimson Hawks?''  
''I'm afraid he can't. I'm the only one available.''  
''He knows you're getting married in three weeks can't he just leave you alone until then, and possibly after too?'' I dragged him by the hand into the forest. Judging by his look he was very amused.  
''I'll be back as soon as I can. Don't worry.''  
''I know... but still... it's my job to worry.''  
''Of course my love, I understand.''  
We came on a plain. Birds were singing and leaves were playing a calming song as the wind moved its hands across them. We sit on a rock. I was quiet, various thoughts were rushing through my head.  
''But there is one thing I don't understand...'' Theoric continued.  
''And what would it be?'' I looked at him and he took my hand and kissed it.  
''Aren't you tired of waiting?'' I almost cried when he said that.  
''Oh, my love, my soul, my life...'' he loved it when I called him like that ''I could never get tired of waiting for you.'' ''But what if one day I don't come back?'' A smile on my face faded and I felt like someone had squished my stomach. I cup his cheeks. '' Let's not think about that...''  
''But Sygin, you have to be prepared for that.'' he kissed my palms  
''I know, but... I don't want to think like that. I want to enjoy this. You, me, this place. I want us to settle in future, have children, a farm...'' a single tear falls on my cheek. ''The only future I see is the one with you, and I'll wait for as long as it takes to have it.''  
''I love you.'' He whispered as he wiped a tear with his thumb. Then he kissed me, and for a moment, the time stopped and it was just him and I and everything seemed possible. ''I love you too,'' I said when we parted. I hugged him even tighter than before. We sat there in silence for an hour or so. I was in his lap, my arm around his neck while the other was in his hand. He was stroking my hair and breathing in deeply. I almost fell asleep when the time has come for him to go. He walked me back to the edge of the forest. ''Take care and... come home soon,'' I said as I kissed his forehead one last time.  
''I will.'' he smiled at me and disappeared into the darkness of the forest. I walked back home across the field. It was dark when I came back home and went straight to bed still feeling the warmth of his body and his hand in my hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed. Leave kudos if you want to see more :)


End file.
